mylittleponyfinderfandomcom-20200215-history
Pegasi
Children of the sky, pegasi have a primal connection to the weather and can manipulate the clouds. Standard Racial Traits Ability Score Racial Traits: '''Pegasi are alluring and nimble, but not very hardy. +2 to Charisma, +2 to Dexterity, -2 Constitution. '''Size: Pegasi are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Type: '''Pegasi are Humanoids with the pony and pegasi subtypes. '''Base Speed: '''Pegasi have a base speed of 30 feet and a fly speed of 30 feet with average maneuverability. '''Languages: '''Pegasi begin play speaking Common. Pegasi with high Intelligence scores can choose from any of the following languages: Auran, Gryphonic, Sphinx, and Sylvian. Racial Traits '''Gregarious: When a pegasus successfully use Diplomacy to win over an individual, that creature takes a –2 penalty on attempts to resist any of the member's Charisma-based skills for the next 24 hours. Nimble Attacks: Pegasi receive Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat. Cloudwalk: Pegasi can stand on vaporous surfaces such as clouds, rainbows, and fog. Clouds and fog are soft to the touch to a pegasus and may be treated as a bedroll for sleeping purposes; in addition, when sleeping on clouds or fog, the pegasus gains the benefit of a full night’s rest after 6 hours. Flight: Pegasi have a fly speed of 30 feet with average maneuverability at first level and Fly is always considered a class skill for pegasi. Aeronaut: '''Pegasi have a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics checks and Fly checks. They are treated as one size category larger for how weather effects affect them while flying. '''Weather Magic: '''Pegasi can cast breeze (duration 1 round) and drench at will. Once per day, they may cast jolt. The drench and jolt abilities can only be used as long as the pegasus is outside and a nearby cloud can be located. '''Hover: Pegasi get Hover as a bonus feat. Alternate Racial Traits Weak-Winged (Ex): '''Some pegasi have wings which are underdeveloped, but they compensate for this in other ways. A pegasus with this trait has a fly speed of 15 ft. with clumsy maneuverability and must succeed at a fly check (DC 20) to fly upwards. However, at first level she may select one bonus feat for which she meets the prerequisites. This trait replaces wings, weather magic, hover, and aeronaut. '''Light Flier: Some pegasi are faster in the air, but are less agile and more susceptible to dangerous conditions due to their light builds. Pegasi with this racial trait have poor maneuverability and are treated as one size category smaller for how weather effects affect them, but their flight speed increases by 10 ft. This trait replaces aeronaut. Alternate Favored Class Bonuses '''Barbarian: '''Add +1 to the barbarian's flight speed. In combat this option has no effect unless the barbarian has selected it five times (or another increment of five). This bonus applies under the same conditions as the barbarian's fast movement class feature. '''Fighter: '''Add +1/2 to the fighter's CMD against one combat maneuver. '''Inquisitor: '''Add +1/2 on Intimidate checks and Knowledge checks to identify creatures. '''Rogue: '''Reduce the penalty to stealth checks while moving by 1. '''Swashbuckler: '''Add +1/3 on saving throws against traps and hazards and on Escape Artist checks to escape bonds. Race by The Morphling Category:Races